Now It's Time To Play The Game
by fanwriter44
Summary: Triple H and Stephanie McMahon are a couple's therapy session waiting to happen, on the outside in front of everyone else, and each other they are perfect, but what is going on in both of their heads and who can save them from themselves HHH/Kelly Kelly, Stephanie/Triple H, and Stephanie/Stone Cold. Rated T for some language, violence, alcohol references, sex refs
1. Happy Couple?

Time to Play the Game.

Stephanie had just left her office, and was on her way home to see her family. Tonight her husband Paul Levesque (AKA) Triple H was not on tour, he had decided to stay at home. Things were not smooth in their marrige lately, work had them both too busy for each other anymore. Paul was busy with his COO duites while Stephanie was still in the creative writing division making script work for the show.  
She pulled into the driveway and saw Paul's Motorcycle in the garage, that meant he was home. She walked into the door and there her three children sat playing in the living room floor. "Hey kids, where's daddy?" Stephanie said with a smile on her face. "Daddy is in the kitchen, he is cooking tonight." The youngest daughter said. Stephanie walked in the kitchen just as Paul was pulling a chicken out of the oven as fast as he could, the chicken was on fire. And Paul was kind of panicking, he had never been much of a cook.  
"Hey think fast." Steph said as she threw him the little fire extinguisher sittin by the fridge. Paul put the fire out, and now he was laughing. "Well they did say they like their food well done...How was your day today?" He said as he kissed his wife. "It was good, I had to come up with a good fueld between Orton, Punk, and the Miz. I made Orton face at Wrestlemania, but that wasn't enough in dad's opinion, Orton was popular even when he was a heel. So dad thinks he needs a shot at the title, and well Punk has got the title."  
"Well what about Miz's Money in The Bank contract?" Triple H asked curiously. "Maybe you should have Miz put it on the line against Randy, I mean they both got a natural drive to compete and they both deserve something, but if you can get them to battle for #1 Contendership it will be a rating boost with fans" Stephanie looked at him and started thinking this over. "John is also in the title picture, he was special guest referee at the PPV, Maybe we can do a Battle Royal between these guys."  
Paul looked at her closely, "I'll go hand them their scripts tomorrow if you print them off tonight honey." Paul said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. "I am going to take a shower, If you don't care can you fix the girls up something to eat. They are starving to death and I couldn't even boil water." He said in a cheerful way. 


	2. Caught in the act

At Monday Night RAW It was electric, The Rock and John Cena were doing war of words, CM Punk and Jericho were at outs with each other, and Triple H Fulfilling his role as the COO Of WWE. He walked into the arena and headed to his office, when he got a call from Stephanie.

"Hey babe whats up?" Paul (Triple H) asked into the phone.

"I needed to tell you that you got a returning Legend tonight who signed a 2 year contract with RAW." Stephanie said from the other end.

"Who is it?" Paul asked.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin." Stephanie said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"That is great, this guy is mediocer in the ring at best but he is good for rating, and plus I can send him after The Miz." Triple H said.

"He is on his way to the arena now." Stephanie said before she hung up.

Triple H was a little dissapointed she never says "I love you" before she gets off the phone anymore, but he never says it either. He got into his office door, when he got into the door his mistress the young beautiful kelly Kelly was waiting for him.

"Hey you." She said smiling seductively.

"Hey." Triple H said smiling.

Triple H and Kelly Kelly started making out passionately. They broke the kiss and Triple H shut the door.

Meanwhile Stephanie McMahon and Stone Cols are on their way to the arena, they were in Austin's Ford F-150 driving down the interstate. They had a breif offscreen relationship once upon a time, when Austin saved her from the ministry back years ago. They dated for about 4 months, they realized they had great chemestry onscreen and in the ring. But out of it they were just 2 people. "I am just itching to go back into the ring and whoop some ass." Stone Cold said breaking the silence.

"Well you will get your chance. Tonight JBL and Michael Cole are having a contract signing for JBL to be his special referree for his match with Jerry Lawler." Stephanie said to him

"Michael Cole, ha. I think Lawler would kill him, but with JBL as the ref Michael will get the win because they play dirty." Austin said back to Steph.

"They don't know you are on your way." Stephanie replied.

"Okay we're here." Austin said as he pulled into the parking garage of the arena.

Stephanie got out of the truck and started heading into Paul's office, she was getting closer and she thought she heard grunting sounds. She went to the door and listened in, she always suspected it. But she denied it, at this point she was fuming, she opened the door and saw them both. Naked as a jaybird they didn't even know she was in the room. She walked out of it heartbroken, the man she gave her life to, the man who's children she beared, the man she made her vows with has cheated on her with a blonde bimbo. Stephanie was crushed, she ran past Stone cold who was in a confused state of mind, and into his truck and started crying.


	3. Conforting Ties, Uncomfortable Position

Chapter 3: Conforting ties, Unconfortable position

Stone Cold ran after Stephanie, he found her locked up in his truck bawling her eyes out. He didn't need to see what happened in that office to know what happened, he knew Triple H was cheating on her. Austin went over to the truck and unlocked the doors, he climbed into the truck. He tried to comfort Steph but he really didn't know how, at a split second she locked him into a big hug as she cried on his chest.

"How could he do this to me?" Stephanie asked sniffling.

"I don't know, I really don't know what to say." Steve answered back to her. "It will be okay Steph, all you can do now is either leave him or forgive him. I can't tell you which one to do."

Stephanie looked up at him with vulnerability in her eyes, at that moment she didn't know what to do. She looked at Austin and she said "Thanks Steve." Steve looked back at her with pity in his eyes and he said "You're welcome, do what you gotta do."

Triple H walked down the hallway he was expecting Stone Cold Steve Austin to appear, but he did in a big way. Austin came up behind Triple H "HEY!" Austin Yelled.

"Hey Steve, Steph told me you was coming by, I didn't expect to see you so soon though." Triple H said.

"Yeah, me and her both came here. She caught you in the office with Kelly." Austin shouted at him. "Why the hell did you do something like that? I Oughta whip your ass right here."

"First of all Austin, you are an employee so watch what you say to me. And second: What I do is my business not yours and if you put your nose in my business you might find it broken,"

Before Triple H could finish his sentence he ate a fist delivered by Austin straight into Triple H's mouth, Austin then grabbed ahold of Triple H by the back of his suit and slam him head first into a TV screen. Triple H recovered quick and kicked Austin in the gut. Austin grabbed triple H's foot when he went in for the second kick, He threw Triple H on the ground and jumped on top of him, he ground and pounded Triple H almost to a bloody pulp, as Triple H laid there unconcious Stone Cold just looked at him and said his popular catchphrase "And thats the Bottom Line. Cause Stone Cold said so."

Stephanie found Paul half an hour later still knocked out and bleeding profusely, She was sad, mad, and worried to see him like this. But at the same time she was happir than hell, she knew who done this and she was glad he did. Now she just has to find him and thank him. It didn't take herl ong Austin had just come backstage after stunning JBL twice and signing the paper to be special guest Ref. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, she was happier than hell that he stood up for her with Triple H...Even if it was in his own cowboy way.

The next day at jthe Levesque house there was nothing good going on. Paul had it in his head that Stephanie put Stone Cold into beating him down the night before. He would not let it go.

"So you let that bald headed beer chugging, trash talking redneck kick my ass last night, because I was getting a little on the side?" Paul shouted at Stephanie. "Steph let me tell you something, I am the man you are the wife, I run this household. And I can cheat on you if I feel like it, you got no say." Stephanie looked up at him with an evil glarein here eyes. "Now." Paul said unbuckling his belt, lift your skirt up" Stephanie did as she was told, "Count them out." Paul said bringing his belt back ready to strike.

(Smack)

"One" Stephanie said

(smack)

"Two" Stephanie said

(smack)

"Oww!" Cried Stephanie

That made Paul lose control he started striking her with his belt before she knew it she had 35 lashes, and then she lost it "PAUL LEVESQUE YOU ARE A DIRTY LOWLIFE! IT'S OVER!" Stephanie walked out the door got into her car and headed to the airport. She parked in the white zone she didn't care if her car got towed she wouldn't need it where she was going and there was no way she was going to drive that far. She went to the booth and bought a first class ticket to Victoria Texas.


	4. Dangerous Grounds

Chapter 3: Open Range

Stephanie hailed a cab to the nearest car dealership, she picked out a simple yet nice looking sedan. She wrote the salesman a check and drove off, she was wanting to get away from it all, all the cheating, all the lying, and all the physical and emotional abuse. She didn't know exactly where she was going all she knew was she had to find Steve, he was the only one she could talk to right now.

She pulled into a truck stop Diner a few miles outside of Victoria, as she got out of the car she grabbed her mace, and tazer and put them into her coat pockets. Stephanie approached the diner nervously, she walked slowly and silently as if sneaking out of her window back in her teenage years. She approached the door, and opened it up. There was nothing going on beside a fight in the corner, country music, big muscley truckers, and fat greasy biker eating steak and drinking beer.

Stephanie walked up to the counter half scared, not knowing what to expect in this strange environment. The man at the bar looked at her suspiciously "What do you need?" The man said, staring at Stephanies chest. "Burger, and a beer." Stephanie said back. Even though her small size didn't show it, she actually had quite a taste for both burgers and beer, greasy foods and alcohol were her lifestyle in her teenage years. "Comin right up." The man replied back. "HEY HUN BRING ME A BUGER OUT HERE!" He said as he opened up a bottle of beer for her.

"So I take it you ain't from around her." The bartender said.

"No I am actually looking for somebody." Steph replied back to him.

"Well who is it?" He looked at her curiously.

"Steve Austin" She looked at him and replied.

"Well shoot, ain't seen ol Stone Cold round here in forever, what you doin lookin fer that feller?" He said to her in a joking manner.

"I need to talk to him."

"Well I reckon I can get him up here step into the back with me."

Stephanie walked into the backroom with him, she was suspicious of his intent, the man walked into the room, and held the door open for Steph. As she walked in the man slammed it behind him, and locked the door. He had her trapped, "Now you ain't lookin fer noone nowheres." He said as he unzipped his pants. "What are you doing?" Stephanie asked him with fear in her eyes, she knew what was coming. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't haved to leave Texas without meeting Little Ricky." The man said as he grabbed ahold of her. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her in the floor. "No please, don't." She begged to him, but he was too busy ignoring her pleas and undressing her.

He had her down to her underwear, and was about to strip them off, when someone came crashing in through the door. Ricky and Steph were both surprised to see none other than Stone Cold himself, pissed off as ever. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RICKY?" Stone cold asked The Bartender. "Steve mind your damn business, unless you wanna get your ass handed to you again in the parking lot." Stone cold rushed at him and grabbedh im by the collar of his shirt, in one swift motion (CRASH) Ricky found himself tossed out the window. Austin soon followed him jumping out of the window and landing straight on Ricky's elbow.

Austin picked Ricky up, Ricky then tried to swing at Austin but Austin kept ducking the hits. Until finally a big left hand crashed right against Stone Cold's temple busting his head open. Austin soon shook it off as he started throwing left and right hooks at Ricky's face. Ricky couldn't take much more, he pulled out his pistol and took aim at Austin but before he could shoot Stephanie jumped on his back. Ricky knocked her off with ease but by the time she hit the floor, Austin wrestled the gun away from Ricky and threw it across the road. "Say goodnight." Stone Cold Steve Austin said right before he threw the hardest punch he ever threw in his life. Ricky laid there unconcious and totally still.

"Where were youi?" Steph shouted as she ran up to Austin and hugged him tightly.

"What the hell were you doing in there, didn't you notice there weren't many pretty woman in there that weren't married or packing?" Austin said half pissed half glad she is all right.

"I was looking for you, I need a place to stay. I left Hunter." Stephanie said sadly.

"Come on home with me tonight, We'll find you a good set of clothes before we leave here though."


	5. Chapter 5

Update...I have had writers block over the past month or so, here is an update. Chapter 5 I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 5

"Do you really expect me to wear this Steve?" Stephanie asked as she walked out of the truck stop bathroom with a low cut pink belly shirt and really short and tight black booty shorts. along with thigh length high heeled black leather boots. "Hey, I had to pick something. It was my ex wife's."

"I look like a tramp." Stephanie said.

"No you look fine, now come on and have a beer with me. Nobody is gonna mess with you."

They went back out into the main room of the bar, Stephanie couldn't get over all the whistles and cat calls coming from the patrons. Austin went to the bar and talked to the waitress there who took Ricky's spot. "Hey bring me 6 beers." Austin said looking at the waitress. He could not get over how good Steph looked in that attire he gave her. Her long sexy legs, the way her cleavage showed in the shirt, the way her ass stuck out in those shorts. He was turned on.

He brought his beers back to where he and Stephanie seated, they had 3 each. Steph sipped on hers she wasn't used to beer. While Austin chugged his. "So." Stephanie said "When are we gonna go back home? I feel uncomfortable here."

"After a few more beers, we'll go. I live half a mile down the road."

They drank about 30 beers each, Austin and Steph were both drunk. In their infinite wisdom they decided to walk home. Smart move the cops were all over the bar.

Later at Austin's Ranch. Steph and Steve walked into the door pretty buzzed Austin was used to his beer, and felt a little buzz coming from the 30 long neck bottles he drank, but Stephanie who wasn't much of a drinker was tore up from the floor up. She was stumbling and dancing, laughing and giggling. She hadn't been this loose in years.

"Hey Steve." Stephanie slurred out. "Have you ever seen an ass like this?" She said as she started grinding on Steve.

"Ok now Steph, I believe you had enough. You might need to lie down." Steve said as he nudged Steph off him.

"Oh my God." Steph said. "I think I'm gonna be sick." With that she ran to the bathroom.


End file.
